


Homecoming

by st_aurafina



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Domesticity, Early Mornings, M/M, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: This is something Marcus has never known.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyacinthus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthus/gifts).



> Thank you to my beta.

It's a month of mornings before Marcus realises, before he opens his eyes in Peter's bed and knows by the angle of the light that it's still an hour before the alarm goes off. The familiarity startles him. 

Still, it's lovely and strange to feel at home, skin warm against Peter's back, watching the dust motes dance in the pre-dawn light. Marcus has never had this: a place of his own, a person of his own. He feels incandescent, glowing with the sunrise. 

He leans up on one elbow to kiss Peter's shoulder. They've got time to spare after all.


End file.
